


Meet Me Inside

by whatismyname_idk



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Song: Meet Me Inside (Hamilton)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatismyname_idk/pseuds/whatismyname_idk
Summary: It's "Meet Me Inside" from Hamilton but in the Harry Potter universe during Fifth Year. Only dialogue, aka the slightly-changed lyrics.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Meet Me Inside

**Author's Note:**

> So basically Ms. Dolores Jane Umbridge went a step too far and Minerva and Severus finally fucking snapped and full-on challenged her to a duel. Filius was forced to be her second, poor man.

Severus: "Delores, do you yield?"

Filius: "She very nearly died! Yes, she yields!"

Minerva: "I'm satisfied."

Filius: "Professors, we should clear the hall."

Severus: "Go! We won."

Children: "Oh, here comes Dumbledore!"

Filius: "This should be fun."

Albus: "What is the meaning of this? Professor, get a Healer for the Inquisitor."

Filius: "Yes, sir."

Albus: "Dolores, you will never agree with me, but believe me, their actions don't speak for me! I'll see you in the Hospital Wing."

Filius: "Let's Floo!"

Albus: "Severus!"

Severus: "Sir!"

Albus: "Meet me inside."

Children: "Meet him inside! Meet him inside! Meet him inside, meet him - meet him inside."

Albus: "Son - "

Severus: "Don't call me son."

Albus: "This war is hard enough without infighting - "

Severus: "Jane called you out; we called her bluff."

Albus: "You solve nothing. She'll discourage our allies with her mouth."

Severys: "You're absolutely right; Minerva should have stunned her in the mouth, that would've shut her up."

Albus: "Son - "

Severus: "I am not your son - "

Albus: "Watch your tone. I am not a maiden in need of defending; I am grown."

Severus: "Cornelius Fudge, Dolores Jane - these people take your name and they rake it through the mud."

Albus: "My name's been through a lot, I can take it."

Severus: "Well I don't have your name. I don't have your power. I don't have your plan. But, if you - "

Albus: "No - "

Severus: "If you just allowed me to pry a bit deeper, to get more information, I could help win the battle, win the war ‐ "

Albus: "Or you could die and we need you alive - "

Severus: "I am more than willing to die - "

Albus: "Young Harry needs you alive, son, I need you alive - "

Severus: "Call me son one more time!"

…

Albus: "Go to your class, Severus. That's an order from your Headmaster."

Severus: "Sir ‐ "

Albus: "Go. Teach."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know; I just don't know. It was a random, spur-of-the-moment idea, ok? Lol


End file.
